Mine
by Secret Girlfriend
Summary: six years later, Rachel's life is all good. But the one thing that can make it better unexpectedly shows up.


**This one is for tigertaz because they said they wanted some Puckleberry so here it is! Plus they were also my first author follower so i kind of love them! I got the inspirations from Taylor Swift's song Mine.**Rachel sat down at the diner and looked around for her two friends, who were probably going to be late anyway. Santana and Mercedes were so busy now. None of them knew exactly when they could be called into their jobs in New York.

* * *

Things had definitely taken off for the three girls after high school. All of them had taken off for New York the second they had thrown their caps up at graduation. After years of college and for Rachel, auditions, they had finally achieved their purposes for coming in the first place. Rachel was staring in Broadway's West Side Story while Mercedes was heading a huge fashion line. Santana had ended up opening a new night club that took off immediately and also doubled as Rachel's manager.

One night Rachel and Mercedes had gone to Santana's club and the three of them had been inseparable since that night. Parties, red carpets, you could find all three there together with their arms linked. It had been that way for six years and Rachel almost couldn't imagine anything better.

Looking around again for the two girls, Rachel's waiters came up. "Are you ready to order?"

"No, thank you. It should only be a couple more-" Suddenly Rachel was speechless. She had turned to look at her waiter.

"Long time, no see."

"Noah?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Rachel jumped and hugged Puck. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm working! We can't all be Broadway stars."

Rachel laughed at his joking tone. "I just thought you would be playing football at Ohio State or something."

"Nah, I needed to get out of Lima."

"And you needed to come all the way to New York to do that?"

Puck hesitated for a second. "I might've had other motives to come this far." They sat down, just staring at each other in silence for a couple moments, drinking in each others faces. God she had missed him. She had thought about him more than anyone back home. She had thought about his hazel green eyes, his bad ass mohawk, the playful smirk that was playing across his face. He finally broke the silence. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I'm waiting for Mercedes and Santana-" Just then her phone buzzed. "Both of whom apparently had to cancel."

"Then I guess you're free this afternoon."

"I guess I am."

"Free enough to spend some time with an ole friend?"

Rachel's heart fluttered at this suggestion. "Can you get off work?"

Puck smirked. "I'm pretty tight with the boss. I think I can get off."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchens in the back. "Hey Sam, think you can hold this place down the rest of the night?"

"Sam?"

"I don't know man. This rush here looks just overwhelming," the tall blonde said into the empty diner. He then caught sight of Rachel. "But yeah, I think I can mange," a smile playing across his face. "What's up midget?"

Rachel ran up and hugged him. "How are you? I haven't seen you guys in ages!"

"It's all good. Puck came up to me after graduation and sold me this crazy plan to open up a place in New York. So here I am."

"And you went along with it?"

He shrugged. "Took me while to say yes, but then I found out Santana would be out here so I finally agreed."

"You came out here to be with Santana?"

"Yeah, but we've been out here six months and I haven't seen her anywhere! Have you seen her around at all?"

"I have a pretty good guess where she could be. The text she sent me five minutes ago says she has to stay at her club until midnight."

Sam's face broke into a wide smile. "What club?"

"Liquid, on Fourth Street."

With that Sam threw off his apron and ran to the door. Flicking off the open sign he yelled back, "I'll see you in the tomorrow man. Lock up will ya?" A second later he was out the door.

"I hope that works out," Rachel said laughing. "They'll be good for each other."

"Yeah, Satan will definitely be able to satisfy all of his sexual needs.

She shoved him playfully, but he caught her arm and pulled her into a tight a hug. "I've really missed you Rach."

"I missed you to." Rachel didn't want to break this hug. It had to fill up six years of absence. Eventually though Puck pulled away and asked, "So what would you like to do this evening?"

"Let's just walk around, catch up."

At first they walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After about ten minutes Rachel asked, "So why is Sam suddenly interested in Santana?"

"Suddenly? He's freaking loved since junior year. You know, with her revealing that Quinn cheated on him with the mono thing."

"Ha! She was damn proud of herself for that!" She sighed. "Everything was so complicated in high school."

"And now what? Broadway's completely cleared your mind."

"Actually yes. It's helped to find who I truly am." They looked at her other for a moment but Rachel went on. "So you've been keeping tabs on my Broadway career?"

And from there it flowed into an easy conversation as they walked through New York. Puck told her about having to wait a while before they moved out of Lima so he and Sam could save up. How the other gleeks had chipped in. Mike and Tina had ended up marrying each other a couple years out of high school along with Artie and Brittany. Quinn and Finn had ended up together to, but the marriage wasn't working. They had to stick together though because of the baby Quinn had had senior year.

He seemed to know a lot about her life. He knew about the two major roles she has nabbed on Broadway, Maria and Glenda the Good Witch. Her dating life had been minimal with all of her rehearsals and shows. He seemed to know that her, Mercedes and Santana had been plastered all over magazines and newspapers the past few years as New York's power group. "How did you guys even end up working out all your differences?"

"Well, me and Mercedes had been getting along before high school ended. But out here we needed each other. Familiar face in a crowd, you know. When we went into Santana's club we hadn't even known it was hers! When we did accidently bump into in there, everything seemed to melt away. With out all the crap going on in high school, we realized we could pretty good friends. From there on we got together whenever we could. After they were completely done with school, we moved in together. It all just kind of happened."

"Satan being friendly. I just can't see it."

"Shut up," she yelled almost pushing him into a group of people walking by. "She's become a lot more relaxed now that her life is on track." She smirked. "Plus, she's told stories about you from high school. If I were you, I wouldn't want to make an enemy out of her because I'm sure she hasn't even told me and Mercedes half of what she knows."

Puck laughed but then stopped. "Wait, what has she told you?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Oh, I think I can give you a reason." But Rachel just stuck her tongue out him and started running into the park they had walked into. He chased after her and they just laughed at the looks that people around them gave them. Puck finally grabbed her around the waist after about five minutes. They collapsed into the grass together. They just laid there in silence as the caught their breath, occasionally just laughing for no reason. When their breathing has steadied out, they sat up scooting closer to edge of the small pond in the park. The sun had set by now and the lights of the New York skyscrapers were reflecting off the water.

Rachel leaned into Puck's side, getting comfortable. She loved how his body was a perfect fit for her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

And in that moment, Rachel could see exactly what her future could be and what she wanted it to be. Her and Puck living somewhere in New York with no photographers or red carpets or loud parties. Just them together watching TV on the couch together. Talking about their day and other little things that didn't really matter. A kid jumped into Puck's lap, laughing at something. Rachel was happy. The little hole in her heart that she's had since she left Lima filled. It was perfect.

"You want to know why I came to New York?"

"Tell me."

"I wanted to find you. I knew, the second I let you walk away on those bleachers, that I wouldn't be able to let you go. Believe me, I tried, but every girl I ever went out with afterwards had one thing that reminded me of you. I wanted all of you. It finally clicked at graduation when you sang the National Anthem. You were going places, and I needed to follow you."

He adjusted his position so that he was facing Rachel. "Rachel Berry, I love you, and I need you to be mine."

Rachel looked deeply into Puck's eyes. How many times had she dreamed of this moment over the past six years? "Noah, I would love to be yours."

Saying that she leaned in to kiss the lips that she had been resisting all day. Pulling away, Rachel thought back. She hadn't dated since she had gotten to New York. She'd honestly been afraid of it after all of the crap in Lima. But Puck, she was glad she'd waited for him.


End file.
